In the prior art, all manner of cosmetics applicators have been known. As a rule, as the core diameter of the applicator increases, the diameter of the stripper and the diameter of the opening in the bottleneck also have to increase. This applies, in particular, to applicators where the core and the bristles supported by it, are made of an injection-molded plastic material. Since injection-molded bristles in particular often only have limited bend-recovery capability, they tend to become damaged after within just a short time by the action of withdrawing the applicator from the cosmetics reservoir, whereby the core, from which they protrude, is forced through a stripper and/or bottleneck that is actually too tight for its diameter.
Therefore, if an applicator has a particularly large core diameter, usually, a special stripper and a reservoir having a bottleneck specifically adapted to the large core diameter, have to be specially created. Specialized tools will have to be designed or stored, which causes extra expense.
It is thus the object of the present invention to create a cosmetics applicator, which is more independent than hitherto possible from the free diameter of the available stripper and/or the diameter of the neck of the available cosmetics reservoir, and has improved adaptability to each respective stripper diameter or has further improved handling.